The present invention relates to a fire alarm device, and more particularly to a device which can be used at home or office in a handy manner.
Various systems which detect a fire and produce alarms are already known. In many cases, these systems have been used for buildings, for example, hotels, schools and other large facilities. The sensing means are arranged in corridors or rooms, wherein the sensing means are connected to a central control instrument in a control room by means of many wirings. When respective sensing means detects the fire, the sensing means delivers a detection signal to the central control instrument so as to announce the fire. Such systems are quite suited for hotels, schools, or facilities having many rooms, but are not economical for private houses or small offices.